


Payback!

by visagegris



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visagegris/pseuds/visagegris
Summary: "So she would be kept there, taken care of, stitched, seared, blood coupled, and then washed, dressed, fed, until she would not be able to remember the reason she was there. Until time has passed long enough so anyone would remember her."How I imagine season 3.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is basically my season 3 theories!  
> First of all, I'm not a native english speaker, so feel free to correct me when necessary.
> 
> This chapter is more of a "catch up". Not so much character development or action, just a "where we are at" first chapter. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The screams could be heard from miles distant. Not that they really cared. They were used to them; the screams were like the sounds of the wind through the windows and the corridors of that place. The screams were like music when the music itself was a prohibited thing. Hospitals, after all, must be silent… Her singing lasted for hours. The doctors had much work to do in all those broken bones and burned flesh. They needed to stitch real skin into prosthetic and mold metal into a new joint. So she could move the new limbs, and also feel through the new skin, they would have to build a metal spinal cord capable of sending electrical signals to her skull and her now regenerating brain. And, when the work is done, she would be back to her plastic cell, immune to her electrical powers and her super-strength. Vought took care of it all. Well, not “Vought”, but Stan Edgar himself. He could not risk letting her loose, even limbless, even shattered, considering how dangerous she was. He also could not afford to let her go, to let her die, because she was money and control, especially control over John. So she would be kept there, taken care of, stitched, seared, blood coupled, and then washed, dressed, fed, until she would not be able to remember the reason she was there. Until time has passed long enough so anyone would remember her.

##

\- This was not part of our deal. I said I would give that speech, I would tell the press what _you_ wanted them to hear, but you must tell me where she is! - Homelander’s eyes were big as two golf balls, bright blue tinted with small red veins.

\- As you said, she is in a secure place. I can not give you any details, Homelander, and for that I am sorry. Stormfront’s location shall remain a secret, as you can imagine what the media would do to get a glimpse of her. - Stan Edgar smiled at him, a condescending smile before walking to the door. - Now, excuse me, please. I have a very important meeting.

\- I am not “media”. - Homelander put his arm in front of his boss, hissing the words. - And I don’t give a fuck about your meeting.

\- Well, you should, considering to whom I am going to talk. - And seeing how the blonde man seemed puzzled, he continued. - The new addition to The Seven, of course.

##

Maeve seemed absorbed in her cigarette’s smoke. Her room was a mess: bottles splattered where she and two beautiful girls had been drinking last night, cigarette butts everywhere on her desk, her bed a mixture of clothing and messy sheets. Since Elena had left, her life was just meaningless.

\- Hm, can I come in? - Starlight’s voice came out of the blue. The Queen didn’t even hear her knocking on the door.

\- I’m not a good company right now… as you can see… but sure.

\- I just wanted to check on you. After that day in the woods, I’m feeling like any moment now Homelander is just gonna laser us both.

\- Yeah, I bet he would like to. - Maeve’s face was as neutral as before Starlight’s visit. She would keep staring at the walls, numb to her surroundings.

\- Do you think he would really risk it? I mean, if you leak it to the press… - Maeve finally looked at the blonde, interrupting her.

\- You know what? I don’t fucking care. - Annie seemed surprised at the woman’s reaction. Maeve was going through a rough phase, no doubt, but after their fight against Stormfront, she thought maybe Maeve was feeling better, more confident and willing to stand up to Homelander’s tyranny.

\- Okay… You don’t care, but I do! Homelander can’t keep bossing around, like nothing happened. He’s no longer the leader of this group.

##

The Seven’s meeting room was still empty when he got there. Stan called an emergency meeting and Homelander knew better than to skip the reunion and not being able to put up his leader façade. “The new addition”, he kept thinking over and over. 

\- Oh, so you are already here. - Stan got to the meeting room, alone. At least for now.

He was quickly followed by Queen Maeve, Starlight and A-Train, newly reintroduced. Black Noir was still recovering from his anaphylactic episode, and, according to the doctors, would be back soon. 

\- Ashley Barrett could not be present, so I took her place for now. Do not worry, she is perfectly fine. - He was standing still, just smiling to the supers. - Well, since the last events concerning The Seven  _ and _ Vought, I thought we would need someone…  _ reassuring.  _ I guess you know this person, and I think you will be a little surprised by his presence. 

A tall man entered the room, wearing a dark blue suit and a black mask covering his nose and eyes and also the most part of his skull. He was smiling, holding a metal shield adorned with a big white star. The other guys just couldn’t believe it. Homelander, at first, kept staring at the man, and then his mouth dropped.

\- Soldier Boy? - Starlight was the first to break the spell. - But… you- he’s  _ dead _ . 

\- Right?! - Followed by A-Train. - He died like 40 years ago? What is this about? Soldier Boy 2.0?

\- Actually, Soldier Boy is not dead at all. - Stan took the lead, approaching the desk. - And never was. He just needed time alone, like all of us do sometimes in our lives. But was and still is a hero to America.

Soldier Boy followed Stan Edgar to the desk in front of them, putting his shield next to his feet. And, with a big wide smile, held out his hand to the man sitting in the opposite of them.

\- Hello. You must be Homelander, nice to meet you. 

  
  
  



	2. Don't chase the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they introduced Stormfront as Frederick's wife, I've been wondering about her past. I hope the writers show us Liberty, and her connection to Soldier Boy in season 3.
> 
> Annie/Hughie is just <3 to write.
> 
> I also just found out that episode 3.01 is called Payback! How cool is that?! :D

\- What?! _The_ Soldier Boy? - Hughie was holding Annie’s legs, both of them sitting on his sofa, while the TV broadcasted some random movie. Annie was in her normal clothing, hair tied back, and Hughie couldn’t be happier about the two of them finally being able to just chill and enjoy a normal date. 

\- Yeah… I was surprised too. And he didn’t give much of an explanation. You know, I don’t have a good feeling about this… - He held her right hand, massaging the middle of its palm. She obviously was worried something bad would happen to them, and Hughie could understand why. - I mean, the last time we had a new member, it turned out into a nightmare.

\- Well, but the new member before the nightmare was the best supe I know. - He kissed her cheek. - In fact, the best person I know. So give him a chance. - Annie was smiling now. And although she wasn’t using her powers, he could swear she was radiating a soft and warm light.

\- You are right. I am traumatized! - They laughed and his heart almost skipped a beat. It was the first time they were really, _really_ enjoying some time together, away from all the killing and fearing of imminent death. - But let’s talk about something else! How was work today?

\- It was fine! I am happy I can do something besides seeking revenge. - They were laughing again, Annie now lying on his torso, with both her legs between his legs. - Victoria is a good person, y’know? She is trying to change things, trying to help people. So I’m happy to be a part of it. I hope she gets elected. And I hope I keep this job.

\- Of course you will! - She patted his left leg, looking up at him before touching his lips with her own in a soft kiss. - I'm proud of you. 

The TV suddenly announced the next film of the night: “Scott Pilgrim vs. the World”, and Hughie almost jumped from the sofa, leaving Annie puzzled with the sudden reaction. 

\- Oh my God, I fucking love this movie!

### 

The meeting had ended about one hour ago, and Homelander was still in the board room, thinking. That man couldn’t be Soldier Boy, because the Soldier Boy he heard of and saw pictures of, while still in the lab as a harmless child, was dead. That World War II legendary hero wouldn’t just vanish from the world because he needed time alone, like Stan Edgar, the lying bastard, tried to make them believe. 

\- I saw you both. - Came the voice from the man in his thoughts. A mocking tone.

\- Excuse me?

\- That day, calling for more superheroes. She’s a true beauty in dark hair. - Took a second before Homelander could understand he was talking about Stormfront, so no answer came from the blonde man right away. - Well, when we first met she was still brunette, it was only a couple of years after that Klara chose the blonde.

\- Klara? - Homelander was starting to feel angry at him. That kind of small talk was something he despised. - I don’t know what you mean.

\- So she didn’t tell you about her past? - A sardonic laugh came from the guy’s mouth. Homelander was getting up, ready to leave the other guy alone. He was frowning, jaws clenched, not even looking at the guy’s face. 

\- Hey, c’mon, wait. Klara Risinger. That’s her name. Stormfront’s name, I mean. - John stopped, considering listening to him... He wasn’t going to admit knowing her nazi agenda, for obvious reasons, and he was curious.

\- Tell me what you know. 

_The couple had been in the United States for five years now, speaking english with a small accent but nothing incriminating. Frederick was working for Roosevelt 24/7 since his second successful V injection, trying to create an army of superheroes so America could easily bring down the rest of the world. Exactly, Germany was no longer a threat in 1949. For Franklin D. the next step was Soviet Union and then everything else._

_Frederick’s first success was now his beautiful wife, Klara. She was just a little girl, 15 years old, when the doctor met her. Her obvious jewish features, dark eyes and dark hair, at first, were the reason she was chosen for the experiment. But she was also smart, fierceless, and, of course, fortunate enough to survive as a subject. Didn’t take long for them to connect in more ways than to the mentor-pupil relationship._

_Within time, she learned how to control her powers, and although she loved Frederick, she also needed more. Chloe was a little girl now, Frederick was getting older, and she kept her beauty and her youth. She needed more. More power. More violence. The killing, at the beginning, was a sporadic thing. A sloppy drunk lost in some alley, an old blind woman with dementia, and other people no one was going to care about the next morning. But soon the feeling of power, of superiority, started to grow inside of her, like a beast growling ready to come out._

_She knew she wasn’t the only superhero, but, for some reason, Frederick had kept her away from military actions and, therefore, away from him. She saw him once, briefly, Chloe on her lap, while Frederick discussed something important with the man. And then she needed more. Again. There wasn’t a Vought Tower yet, so the meetings and military reunions happened at her house. Those men would keep talking and planning until late at night, and she would listen to them, hidden, learning._

_The first time they locked eyes was in one of those reunions. Klara was at the stairs and he abruptly showed up, apologizing immediately. He was a good looking man, tall, young, strong, powerful just like her. She wanted to tell him she knew how it was, the excruciating neediness for something else… But instead she just left, leaving him behind with a puzzled face._

_In the next reunion, as if they had agreed, they were there, at the same spot the other night. And now she wanted him to know everything: the purple lightning leaving her digits, her strength and her craving. The kiss was tender at first, his hands slow and careful. But she needed more. So she pushed him to an empty room, unbuckling his belt while biting his lips, and he responded just as she needed him to, leaving marks on her skin, biting her neck, fucking her against the cold wall._

_Frederick died of old age years later. He learned about them eventually, but was just too old to be hurt and to care about such futile things as cheating. Besides that, he knew she really loved him and their family. After he passed away, Klara became Liberty and the rest is history._

\- Well, it was nice hearing you out, but I gotta go. - Homelander waved him goodbye, trying his best not to sound taken aback. 

\- I know you’ve been trying to find her. Flying around, looking for warehouses, hospitals, anything actually… - Again the mocking tone. - But have you tried looking under your feet? Vought Tower was built a long time ago and it has some places unknown to most of the people who walk around here. Trust me on this, man, and do as I say.  
  



	3. No rest for the wicked

Maeve had watched that airplane footage maybe one hundred times already, and still felt her stomach ache every goddamn time. The terror in the passengers eyes was something unforgettable. The voice of that little girl she tried to save, but instead left to die merciless, still hunted her at night, when she was about to close her eyes, get some sleep, only to fail nonetheless. What could she have done? Well… of course she could have stayed there, died with them. Death would be better than to live with this guilt. 

\- Sup. - A-Train stared at her. - Look, I know we are not besties, but... y’know… if you need something, Maeve, just… 

\- You are right. We’re not friends. 

\- Jesus… I’m just trying to help.

\- I don’t need help from some shitty loser. Now get the fuck outta my face.

He did as he was told, leaving Maeve in that board room by herself. She turned off the cellphone, still nauseous, but remained seated in the same position, as if she was glued to the chair. 

\- Good morning. 

She didn’t answer the man. She didn’t even emitted a sound, although she felt the urge to scream _“for fuck’s sake, just leave me alone for once. I’m tired. I’m sick of everything and everyone”_. 

\- Am I interrupting something? 

\- No… It’s okay. - She finally looked at him, brushing her eyes so she was sure there weren't any tears. She was so fucking tired, and he didn’t seem like someone that would really leave, so she just gave up. - Hm… Soldier Boy... I’m sorry, it’s so weird to call you like this… I thought this name was in the history books only.

\- No problem, really. - He sat in front of her, laughing. - It’s weird to be back either.

\- Can I ask you why you’re back? 

\- I’m not gonna lie to you, it was good being a normal person, you know? No big responsibilities, no big problems. And being a supe in an era without internet and television… Boy, I could be just a random guy shopping. - He was talking to her with a smile on his face. - I had a family, I got married… We didn’t have kids, and maybe it’s the only thing I regret. Anyway, I had some pretty good times. But you can’t run away forever, I guess. 

\- If I had the chance to run away… Really, I would take it.

\- We all have our demons, don’t we? I have seen a lot of shit through the years. And I have failed, sure, and done things wrong. Sometimes, when I think about the past, I wish I had died in 1982, like the statues and your history books say I did. 

\- How are you going to explain that you’re alive? 

\- Well, it’s a tough question no doubt but I’m sure the PR team is gonna come up with a brilliant explanation. In fact, I just had a meeting and the guys want me to say that I’m not the “real” Soldier Boy… Isn’t that funny? They say Vought’s image is shattered so they can’t say my death was a lie. - He was laughing. - It’s not confirmed yet. Perhaps I’ll just say “look, guys, I’m sorry, but everything in this world is a big fat lie”.

###

From all “secure places” out there, Homelander hadn’t thought about Vought Tower at first. Of course not. He had imagined Stan Edgar would keep her the most distant possible from him, just for the sake of it. But it was really funny that his x-ray vision would go 300 meters deep and then abruptly stop, like if he had encountered _zinc_ all of sudden. Yes, it _was_ zinc, the only metal he could not see through. And the _bastard_ Soldier Boy knew about it. _Edgar must have told him, for sure..._ The only reason “Vought’s boss” would bring someone from the dead, with the lame excuse that this person is an american hero, would be if they were in it together. _Obviously._ For some reason, Soldier Boy wasn’t just a new addition to The Seven. _Of course not._ They are connected in more ways than the boss x famous superhero relationship, Homelander just didn’t know how… Yet.

They are connected in a way that Edgar confided Stormfront’s location to the bastard. And what if he had gone to her already? What if he had hurt her? _What if he had_ _touched_ her, _kissed_ _her_ like he had told him earlier… She would have liked it? She would have missed him? Argh, all those images in his head! 

_Her white soft skin and her sweet smell in the mouth and in the nostrils of another. Her moans and she, open-mouthed, being violated by that pathetic man. Her cheeks against the cold stone wall, her hips banging with every thrust…_

\- Dammit! - He was pressing the button to close the elevator door for God knows how long. _Get to the last floor, look for another door or something and then find her and be done with it. She’s gonna be happy to see you. You saved her, you made sure she would be safe. It was YOU. Not him._

There was really a door. A metal door 300 feet down the Vought’s tower that he happily found out could be opened with his credentials. And then there was a stair, leading to a chamber he had never seen before. It was empty, and very cold - so cold he had to rub his arms to keep his skin warm under the suit. The lights were white, bright, shining on the also white walls. The coldness and whiteness of the building reminded him of a hospital. 

He kept walking through a white corridor. No doors were visible. Whoever made this place, made sure it looked like a damn labyrinth. All walls were made of concrete and zinc, so he wasn’t able to find the right spot, the solution to that maze... In the center of it he was certain he would find her, he just had to keep looking. And, 15 minutes later, there it was.

They have made it into a prison cell, transparent plastic thick enough not to burst if she tried to electrocute it. A square 20 x 20 meters with a small bed and a toilet in it, hermetically sealed so her purple blasts wouldn’t hurt anyone from the outside. The only connection to the other rooms were small air intakes. She was laying on her bed with only a white gown; her hair was just under her ear lobe, growing fast because of her healing factor, and her skin was perfect, with not even a sign of burned flesh. Only her left eye gave it away. They’ve made a black eye-patch for her and she was wearing it now; she would wear it day and night, not daring to let them see her imperfection. 

The thing is, the cell was designed to keep her electricity inside, but no one thought about attacks from the outside. And they certainly didn’t design it to endure Homelander’s laser beams. So when his eyes turned red and he pointed his vision to a small spot in a region where there should be a door, the plastic melted easily.

\- Hello… - He entered the small room, feeling his heart pumping faster. She turned her face, looking at him. A small smile formed on her lips. 

He came closer, kneeling in front of her. The gown she was wearing was dirty and so, _so_ _thin_ … He could see through it without much effort, pale skin and bones. He remembered her glowing skin and her voluptuous body, he could even evoke the image right now, so seeing her like this made him sad… And angry. 

\- I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier. - He touched her arms, but she withdrew. 

\- It’s not real. - She was looking to her right arm, disgusted. - They made it look like real skin, but it’s not. - Yes, he knew it was not her real limb. He saw her bones and her flesh where it now had one arm and two perfect legs. 

\- You look perfect. - He touched her face, brushing his fingers lightly against the fabric of the eye-patch.

\- Please, don’t… - She brushed away his hand. Homelander definitely wasn't expecting this kind of welcoming. He had imagined this moment like the rescuing of a poor and helpless princess that would thank and worship prince charming. Unsure of what to do next, he finally sat on the bed, looking at his feet.

\- Am I the first person to come looking for you? - He said it. He was thinking non stop about it.

\- Hm, yes... I guess the doctors “fixed me” so I could survive being a robot freak and then no one ever came back. Why are you asking? 

\- I’ve met a friend of yours. Soldier Boy, remember him? He told me so much about you. - John had his jaw clenching, eyes almost red. 

\- Wait. Is this some kind of joke? 

\- I wish it was! The guy is at the Tower pretending to be the leader of the team! Edgar called him after someone leaked information about you. And he had the audacity to face ME, to tell me all the little details about you loving birds!

\- Last time I checked he was fucking dead… 

\- Well, he’s alive. He told me your name. Klara. A beautiful name indeed. He told me about the first time you kissed him. Was he lying? 

\- Come on… Are you jealous of something that happened like… 60 years ago? - She was laughing, and Homelander, aware of it, suddenly stopped his fury attack. - You don’t have to be… - She touched his hands, finally getting closer. - If he’s really alive, then the guy’s a traitor. He fucked me up. And I bet he didn’t tell you that. 

\- No, he didn’t. 

\- Of course not. - She got even closer, enough so she could feel him breathing against her skin. His heart was once again beating fast. - I’m happy you’re here. And I wouldn’t want anyone else with me, silly.

###

\- Hey! Kimiko! 

Frenchie was running after her, laughing. They had been together since the group split, traveling in an old vehicle Serge bought with some of his savings from working in their hideout below the shop. Kimiko was smiling more, even laughing, something she seemed incapable of doing before. And Frenchie was feeling happy. Happy for her, and for him finally.

\- You were cheating! - He catches her up, panting. - Are you hungry? - She did yes with her head, laughing at the man sweating and panting in front of her. - Next time you come up with this fucking crazy idea, you better choose a running spot near some restaurant. - She did a sign with her hands and pointed at his belly. 

\- What?! I’m not fat! - He looked at his own belly. - I have a fast metabolism, I don’t need to exercise.

She did another hand signal, pointing to the end of the street. She used to run, especially at night, in this same spot. Exercising was a way of keeping her mind active and calm, and to keep her body strong. They weren’t fighting supervillains anymore, but The Female needed her muscles firm and her blood pumping. 

\- Are you sure there is a restaurant here? - She looked at him like if she said “Are you kidding me? Trust me, I _am_ sure”. - Okay, okay!

They walked for 10 minutes, until Frenchie saw a big and illuminated sign that said “Dinner” and “Open”. The restaurant was a small place near the highway, and there were about five people having dinner at the time they got there, all men with their trucks parked outside. Serge asked for their meals and for a black coffee, while a small TV broadcasted some random news channel. Suddenly, it zoomed to the face of a man wearing a black mask, with a “V7” logo by his back.

_“Goodnight, America. Safety is a human right and the american people have been struggling with the lack of protection from their governments for years. As a veteran, I know how it feels to fight for your country and, in the end of the day, get zero recognition for your hard work while you watch, hands tied, the decay of this nation. I am sure there are a lot of questions and I know you have doubts. After everything Vought’s been through, you are right to feel suspicious. You are right to and you should doubt my words. I am not asking for your blind trust…”_

\- Soldier Boy? - Serge was looking incredulous at the TV. - What the fuck… - Kimiko didn’t know who that was, but by the face of the man next to her, she was certain it wasn’t good news. 

\- We have to go, mon coeur… It’s not good.

Frenchie was agitated, looking for something in the middle of some papers. Kimiko didn’t dare to ask him what was up, so she just stayed there, quiet. He finally found a small yellow paper with some numbers on it, and started dialing.

_\- Hello?_

\- Hm, Monique? Salut, I’m Serge… Is Mother’s Milk... - He heard a woman’s voice screaming for “Marvin” in the other line before he was even done asking.

_\- Hello? Who’s there?_

\- Hey, mon ami…

_\- What the fuck… Why are you calling me, man? Is everything okay with you and Kimiko?_

\- Oui, oui… Are you watching TV?

_\- What?! Just a sec, baby, daddy’s on the phone… You’re calling me to see if I’m watching TV?!_

\- I’ve just seen an interview… of Soldier Boy. Remember what Mallory said? - MM was silent for the first time. - If he’s alive… after all these years… 

_\- It’s impossible, dude._

\- I don’t know… We should talk to her. And to Butcher. 

_\- Butcher’s out._

\- Then call Mallory, MM! This shit is fucking wrong!

_\- I’m also out, Frenchie. I’m done._

\- What?!

_\- Look. Don’t get me wrong, pal, I’m with my family right now, we are having dinner… I gotta go._

...

\- Merde!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update!  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter. <3  
> (And again, any grammar mistakes, please please tell me! It's challenging to write a whole text in another language.)
> 
> Soldier Boy is a mysterious guy, huh?


	4. Love is religion

He took her to a place no one would come looking for them. Being the head of The Seven for so many years has its advantages, like not being tracked all the time. Also, Vought knew that to keep Homelander under their control, it would take more than a microchip implanted under his skin. 

\- Oh God, it feels so good… - Stormfront was getting out of the shower, her body glowing with some droplets of water on her shoulders and bare thighs. He was sitting in an armchair, illuminated by a yellow weak light, staring at her in silence. - How many places like this do you own? - She was laughing, looking at the small wood cabin they were in. It was even smaller than the other one, the one he used to meet Doppelganger. 

\- The other one was compromised… So I had to find a new hideout for you.

\- I know. I’m just messing with you. - She came closer, holding a cottony towel with one of her hands, while touching his face with the other one. - Thank you. 

Her skin smelled like vanilla and rose, courtesy of the soap he so fondly brought her. He kissed her wrist, closing his eyes, diving into her sweet smell, feeling her soft skin under the sensitive mucosa of his lips. She felt something burn inside of her with his gesture. She was longing for his touch, for his body… For so long now she had imagined this moment... 

\- Come on… 

She encouraged him, bringing his hand to her inner thigh, under the towel she was still holding with a firm grip. They locked eyes, his hand finding her sweet spot. She was hot and already wet, and he was getting harder and his mind getting dizzy with lust… The towel finally fell to the floor, exposing her pale body. He kissed her belly and her breasts, and she had to support her weight on the armchair not to fall. 

His suit was so damn tight right now. And uncomfortable. 

She took his middle finger on her mouth, kissing him after it to get a mixture of her taste and his saliva. 

He started to unzip his pants, Stormfront still kissing him on the mouth. She liked to bite, strong enough to almost taste blood. And he liked it rough. They broke their kissing just so he could take his boots out, sending them meters away. He kept the upper part of the suit and the cape though. 

\- Oh God… 

She started riding him, his hands on both her buttocks. The feeling of Homelander inside of her was overwhelming. _She had missed it so fucking much…_ Their pace was getting faster with every thrust, their bodies reaching their limit. For Homelander, having her breathless on his arms, hearing her moans and feeling her hot breath on his neck, and finally her body trembling after her orgasm, was so fucking good he almost left out a cry before cumming inside of her. _Goddammit, he loved her so fucking much..._

  
  


###

  
  


\- So? Did you do it as I said? 

Soldier Boy encountered Homelander once again in the board room, joining him with a smile on his face. The blonde man was standing still, both arms behind his back.

\- Why would you help me? I kept thinking about it. It’s so weird that a newcomer would have access to such sensitive information. 

\- Well, I thought that helping you out would mean that, you know, you can trust me. We are not enemies.

\- Really? 

John got closer to the guy, looking him straight into the eyes.

\- I did as you said, yes.

\- And how is she?

\- Why don’t you ask her?

A purple blast hit him in the back, making Soldier Boy fall to the floor with a painful look on his face. Stormfront got closer to Homelander, black and purple light in her visible eye. She was wearing an all black suit, no cape, no ornaments, just a tight jumpsuit with long sleeves and black gloves. Soldier Boy was panting, trying to get to his feet again.

\- Missed me? 

\- What the hell!?

\- See? She’s just fine. - Homelander kissed her cheek, smiling at the man on the floor. - Now, stop whining and shut the fuck up before someone hears you. 

The three of them got to the cabin, Soldier Boy looking pissed but cooperating. Stormfront couldn’t be at the Tower for too long, so their “meeting” had to be out of Vought’s radar. She was the one to convince John not to kill Soldier Boy so soon. After all, he had the information they needed. But, yes, she could and would hurt him… just a little bit. 

\- So, tell me, “pal”, why do you wanna help me? Come on, there are no hiding cameras here, you can tell us the truth.

\- Okay… Can you untie me first? Klara? - He looked to Stormfront, hands tied behind his back, the man on his knees. - You know I can beat your ass up even tied, I’m trying to be friendly here.

\- Oh oh… Getting a little nasty, don’t we? - Homelander approached him, laughing while tapping on his shoulder. 

\- I don’t think so. I like seeing you all tied up. - She was seated on the armchair, smiling.

\- Does it bring you memories, you fucking bitch? - Homelander’s smile faded away, a hint of jealousy building up. He untied the man, pushing him to the floor.

\- No more foreplays. Start talking.

\- Unbelievable… - He got to his knees, then up, brushing his hands to take away the dirt. - Have you asked her why she was at The Seven in the first place? Have you told him about Sage Grove, Klara?

Although Homelander had no idea what he was talking about, he remained calm and with a neutral expression, as if he was fully aware of everything. 

\- Sage Grove is an institution where we used to test Compound V in adult subjects. It’s no longer active, as I recall. Someone found out the location and compromised our research. - She was speaking calmly. - Remember when I told you about our army of supes? Sage Grove is just a small part of it.

\- Yes, and since she was so reckless as to allow the whole world to know her “dark origins”, Edgar needed someone else to keep up the hard work.

\- Edgar knew about it?

\- Of course he did. But the guy is just a pawn. He’s no supe, he’s just a smart man who thinks himself to be smarter than he really is.

\- So you don’t work for him? And why would he keep Stormfront locked in?

\- I work _with_ him. And she did as well, but I guess he’s too afraid your nazi girlfriend would just wipe him off the face of the Earth. 

\- And you wouldn’t? - She spoke again. - When the time comes, of course.

\- Yeah... Can you just hear me out? The guy wants money, power, whatever, he wants to sell V. But we had a plan!

\- Come on… What did you do? You acted behind my back! You betrayed me!

\- Okay, guys, chill out… - Homelander got in the middle of both of them. - What do I have to do with it? I still don’t get why you told me how to find her.

\- Because I know you are alone in that fucking group of yours. Those girls and the other guy, the fast one, they all loathe you, man. You are powerless, they don’t respect you. But we... we could be a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one so I can apologize for the late update.
> 
> Aaaand a bit of smut never hurt anyone, right?


End file.
